


The Dance

by RighteousMaximus



Series: The Mage and the Diplomat [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassins, Dancing, F/F, I don't know what to put here, Romance, first piece, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first piece of writing!  Basically, Josie and my F!mage Inquisitor are at a ball and they dance and there are assassins.  What will happen?</p><p>I OWN NOTHING ASIDE FROM MY OC. BIOWARE OWNS THE REST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

The night was cool in Val Royeaux, and there was a party going on. The Inquisition had been invited, and when Josephine suggested that they go to establish more alliances, Quinn instantly agreed.

There was dancing, music and plenty of alcohol. When the Inquisition arrived, Bull immediately went to the wine, Vivienne found former acquaintances, Varric left to weave more stories, and Quinn was left with Josephine stumbling in the fervent political atmosphere, which left her in an awkward position.

Quinn really liked Josephine. 

However, given that she had been in the Circle for the majority of her 20 years, she had little to no experience dancing, socializing with more than 10 other mages and templars, and being terrified of crowds left her without experience and scared.

And therefore, Quinn stood awkwardly in a fancy blue dress of silk and velvet, her hair curled near her neck, without a staff or armored robes, and with the woman she had a crush on.

So, as the pair walked around in the massive ballroom, Josephine would occasionally point out that one specific man was an important Fereldan Bann, and another was a high Marquess of Orlais. 

The next moment, Josephine pulled Quinn onto the dance floor and quickly grasped the mage's hand and shoulder, before telling her, "Follow my lead."

The Inquisitor stood dumbfounded for a few moments before holding onto her advisor's waist and stumbling around. 

"You know, I have no experience or any idea what i'm doing Jose-" The shorter mage said, before Josephine interrupted and said, "We're in danger and I need your help."

Quinn's eyes widened briefly, before focusing, and tried to follow her advisor's footsteps.

She leant down and whispered, "There are currently three assassins closing in on us. Right now one is behind you, in the red doublet, gold breeches, and the knives hidden in his shirt pocket. On the next turn, take him out."

Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise, unaccustomed to violence from her diplomatic friend. She replied, "I thought you were always for sorting out problems peacefully?"

"Well, not when you deal with elite Antivan Crows."

"Oh."

As the song flourished, Josephine spun Quinn out, and as the mage reached her arm's length, she sent out a burst of pure force, impacting the man in the chest and hurtling the man several meters away and knocking him out. Because of the music and the dense crowd of dancers, no one noticed the stunned assassin.

"Well done. Right now, there is one on the far balcony with a bow, who just saw you knock out her partner. I'd suggest a shield when she fires, and then a quick rebuff, such as when you rejected Cullen that last time," The advisor remarked as she pulled in Quinn.

The mage shook her head at the mentioned event. So what if she preferred women to men, and especially ones who weren't templars, even if he was retired? Especially when she liked people who were diplomatic, Antivan, and very attractive? Also, she had heard stories from Leliana that he had a bad history of lusting after female mages who he couldn't have.

Suddenly, Josephine bent Quinn into a dip, just as she heard the whip-hiss of a passing arrow. 

"I thought the plan was for me to make a shield?" The Inquisitor practically shouted, unused to sudden movements, particularly when she could not control them.

"Well, she acted faster. Might i suggest lightning?" The advisor commented, pulling Quinn close towards her.

The music reached a crescendo, and on a loud note, a dip, and one blast of lightning, another assassin was disabled. 

The song ended, and the two women clapped, before Josephine bent and kissed the Inquisitor's hand, a smile coming to her lips as a blush formed on the mage's cheeks.

Josephine knew that Quinn liked her, and that she lacked the social courage to express her feelings. She also knew that the mage had gone to her companions for advice, which ranged from throwing an elaborate party for her, courtesy of Vivienne and Dorian; to telling her in a very straight-forward and frankly lewd manner, courtesy of Sera. 

And honestly, the feeling was reciprocated. Josephine liked the girl, admired her courage to keep actions free of violence, and the charm of her innocence and naivety, despite her desire to save the world drew the woman to the mage. She was also very pretty, with her short red hair, and Josephine liked the idea of being taller than her lover.  
"I think some refreshment would be nice now, no?" Josephine suggested. 

Still blushing, Quinn quickly nodded before following the diplomat.

Suddenly, Josephine grabbed her, bent her down and kissed her on the lips.

To put it simply, Quinn's brain shorted out and disintegrated.

As the pair righted themselves, the Inquisitor tried to speak.

"huh...wuh...wait...huh?"

Josephine smiled at the mage. "The last assassin almost saw you. I saw him and I needed to keep you out of sight."

"I...uh...thanks?" Quinn responded, still blushing furiously.

Josephine resumed leading the mage to the bar, passing a slightly drunk Bull in the process. He winked with his one good eye at the mage, who held her face in her free hand in response.

A few minutes later, both women were at a small table, drinks in hand, clearly not trying to think about the kiss that happened earlier, yet failing to do so.

It was Quinn's first kiss. It was Josephine's first one that she meant seriously.  
She had had lovers over the years, but none that made her feel that serious, that good.  
She wondered if that was what falling in love was like.

After ten more minutes of awkward silence, Quinn almost spitting out her vintage Tevinter wine, to which Vivienne almost screamed about; Josephine's head perked up and became serious, eyebrows drawing together and brown eyes focusing.  
She sipped her wine before whispering, "The last assassin is coming this way. If we go outside to the garden, you'll have more flexibility to deal with him."

The Inquisitor nodded, before standing up and heading out the door to her right, going outside, Josephine on her heels.

"So, do you think the mage or Scribbles is going to kiss the other first?"

The Bull looked down at the dwarf, who had just spoken.

"I think that they'll both be too awkward to do a fuckin' thing." the Bull responded.

"I'll bet you five sov's that something's going to happen, Bull."

"Ten and its on. And when nothing happens, i'll be richer, storyteller."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the garden, Josephine stood behind a hedge, knowing that she would be useless against an assassin, but still had a backup plan  
When the assassin entered the garden, he nodded to the mage, before she spoke up.

"Before you try to kill me, and emphasis on 'try', who sent you? Why are you doing this?"

The assassin shrugged before responding, "I only get paid to kill people. I don't ask questions," before quickly pulling out a throwing knife and launching it at the mage, who quickly dodged left and pulled a short rod of wood out of a concealed pocket.

As the assassin rolled, he pulled out more knives, and when he recovered, he began flinging them at the mage.

Quinn spun the wand in a quick circle, and a shimmering shield appeared, repelling the knives.

After the assassin ran out of knives, he pulled out a larger knife, designed for slashing and stabbing, and ran at the Inquisitor.

She grinned, dropping the shield. She then flicked the wand several times, bolts of ice projecting from the pointed tip, slamming into the assassin.

Quinn gathered her strength, lifted her hands, and encased him in a block of solid ice.

"What was that?" Quinn heard Josephine's voice call out as she came out from behind a bush.

"Oh, this?" the mage responded, lifting the wand. "Dorian calls it something that means roughly 'wand' in Common. They're apparently very common in Tevinter, and mages want to use magic and fight without lugging a staff around. He helped me make this before the party in case we were attacked. It's very handy."

"So, what should i give my hero? My knight in shining armor?" Josephine remarked, eyes lidded, putting her hands on the mage's shoulders.  
"Well, i'm not, uh, wearing armor, and, uh, i'm not a knight, and, uh, most often when i save people it's their support but, uh-" Quinn stuttered before Josephine grasped her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Varric and the Bull peeked into the garden. Varric solemnly handed the large Qunari a sack of gold as the warrior pumped his other fist in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! Your input is awesome. I also take suggestions. I'll also write F!inquisitor/Sera or Cass or whatever.


End file.
